parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flying in a Race (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Tinker_Bell_wins_the_Finish.jpg Trophy_of_TB.png Transcript *Victor: (to Blu) hey Macaw. *Barry B Benson: hello bird *Blu: well hello *Blu: what are these? (pints to Victor with Flying Wings on the Back) *Barry B Benson: ofh, i guess he fell on the water *Victor: i'm not gonna fall. This is the Invention i call them Chicken Wings (holding the Chicken) *Blu and Barry: (looked arkward) *Valiant: they are called pigeon wings i guess, because i am a pigeon and he is also a pigeon *Tinker Bell: and Fairy Wings *Dusty Crophopper: and Plane wings *Rafael: Toucan Wings *Victor: unless. *Lisa Loud: Flying in a Race *Dusty: say what? *Barry B Benson: Think Bee *Lisa: Oh courshe i think beesh but firsht I Knew A Fun-Facting Race. *Victor: don't worry i got a Invention to Fly. and who are you my little glassed girl? *Valiant: you can't fly *Felicie: that Chicken whe you trowing *(Victor hhmm) *(At Flashback) *Felicie: Chickens Don't FLYYY! *(End of Flash Back) *Valiant: how about this, (Valiant uses fire on the invention) *Victor: Wow Wow Wow don't burn it *Lisa Loud: how about thish. (puts the Invention to the Chest and Trows to the Ground and diggin the Dirt) Voila. Name ish Lisa Loud. *(shakes victor's hands) *Valiant: There it's finally burned *Victor: Oh..Birdies. and By The Way its nice to Meet You Lisa Loud. are you're an Inventor and Sience? *Seamus: you are a pigeon like me *Lisa: Sheamus you are a pidgeon and victor. Yesh i am a an Inventor and Shience. *Valiant: so what are we gonna do? *Lincoln: Race. A Race will do anything for A Flying Birds and Pidgeons and Fairies and Planes. so who if you say I A'm and i say who will Fly? *Valaint: i am gonna fly *All: all of us too *(At Race) *Lucy Loud: All right Birdies Planes and Fairies you ready....Get set...and go. (snaping his finger to Go.) *Valiant: i am gonna win this *Dusty: Woo-Hoo (sees a Cliff) Whoops (goes left) *Valiant: i gotta fly trough it *Tinker Bell: (flying) *Seamus: hello there lady *Soren (flying) *Mighty Eagle: Hey Soren how's the GO-(gets hit a Cliff and Groans) *Crane: someone's in trouble *Mighty Eagle: NO Thanks im still Alive. *Crane: Nevermind. *Kai: WOO! *Seamus: (sings "I Belive i Can Fly") *Digger (flying with Twilight) *Iridessa: (shines digger and Twillight) *Digger: Hey don't do that! HOLY-(gets hit a tree) *Mighty Eagle: oh no he is falling *Digger: (shakes his head) I'm Okay (but he gets Sting by Barry) YOW! HEY WATCH WERE YOU GOIN STRIPED BEE! *Barry B: Benson: oh no, i am falling, you help me *Adam: (svaes Barry from Falling) Thanks Adam *Adam: Barry, you must get back to the race *Barry: (flyes) *Bugsy and Peng (from Duck Duck Goose): (slaping) *Valiant: Bugsy! *Lofty: (to Vidia) Hello There my Girl how's the get-away? *Seamus: Lofty *All: (flyes to win the Race) *Lincoln: Where is she? *Clyde: I Don't Know? *Lincoln: Look! *(Various Flying Characters about to Win) *Dusty: i am gonna win this *Valiant: Oh No you Don't (various characters fight and anguring) *Lincoln: The Tinker Wins! *All: WHAT! *Lincoln: Congratulations *Tinker Bell: Thanks. *Valiant: Wow you are the Best Girl in the Whole Town and Universe. *Blu: you rock. *Seamus: That was awesome *Tinker Bell: (Bowing) *Twilight: we need a song *All: (sings) Tinker Bell the Famous Fairy of alll Time Yaay! (cheering) *Seamus (dancing with Valiant) *Blu: (does the Macarena Dance) *Digger (does a spin) *Tinker Bell: (Shakes from a Groove) *Seamus: and looks like we have a winner *Clyde: Voila. *Seamus: looks like you won *Periwinkle: Oh sister (hugs Tinker Bell) Its my Sister. *Valiant: Sister? *Lincoln: how do you meet a sister? *Valiant: you have 10 sisters *Tinker Bell: this is Periwinkle i have 1 Sister.and my Friends Fawn, Rosetta Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Zarina, there My Friends and my friended Sister is Periwinkle. *Lincoln: Oh Egads. *Lincoln: you did an amazing race Valiant *Valiant: well thanking you. *Seamus: you look like me *Clyde: so you meet a sister in what Place? *Tinker Bell: i don't know Clyde *Periwinkle: Winter Woods where fairies and sparrowmens come from and Lord Milori who Meet Queen Clarion, Milori gets A Broken Wing, *All: Uuhhhh. *Bugsy: A BROKEN WING! *Seamus: A Broken Wing, we need help! *Periwinkle: whoah whoah whoah you pidgeons calm down *Peng: thats a relifefull *Periwinkle: It wasn't Milori's rule, its Queen Clarion. *Dusty: fffhhh *Lofty: Good Grief Peri. *Adam: Thats A Catastrophe. *Barry B Benson: Good Work Peri *Periwinkle: then the world became a Frozen world then they melt and I Cure the Wing of My Sister. *Barry B. Benson: Wow *Dave (the Star): that is swetter than i though. *Bugsy: Cute. *Clyde: you always Are a Sister. *Dave (The Star): Pigeons? *Lincoln: no. i talking about Fairies in Pixie Hollow. *Dave (The Star): well okay *Peng the Goose: wow that is A Natural Fantasy of Drama. *Valiant: Pixie Hollow? *Tink: yeah when there is a Star to the Right Look Up. from Neverland. *Valiant: Star to the right? *(All looked up to the Star to the Right) *Valiant: Oh, i get it *Soren: That is Nice to that segond star Ma-am *Lofty: you are right *Valiant: wekp i'm tired bye *All: Bye (all flying) *Lincoln and Clyde: Pixie Hollow eh? Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)